Some automotive battery assemblies include multiple (i.e., two or more) individual batteries. The battery assemblies are for conventional internal combustion engine (ICE) vehicles with energy recovery capabilities (usually known as micro-hybrids (μH)) as well as hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV), and full electric vehicles (EV). The battery assemblies are of several types. Until now, most vehicles have a traditional 12V lead-acid battery while electric vehicles of all types (i.e., μH, HEV, PHEV, and EV) have Lithium-Ion (Li-Ion), Nickel-Metal-Hydride (NiMH), Lithium Polymer (Li-poly), or Lithium Iron Phosphate (LFP) batteries.